Brady Fuller
Brady Fuller joined the Uley pack at the age of 13, making him one of the youngest known shapeshifters. On his grandmother's side, he is a distant relative to the Ateara and Clearwater families. He is portrayed by Gabriel in the first movie adaptation of Breaking Dawn. Biography Early life Brady Fuller was born and raised in La Push, Washington. He joined the Uley pack shortly after Leah and Seth Clearwater started phasing, without his parents knowing. Eclipse Brady makes his first appearance in the series in Eclipse, when the pack meets the Cullens to learn how to defeat a newborn vampire army created by Victoria. Due to their age and inexperience, he and Collin are ordered to remain behind to guard the tribe and La Push while the rest of the pack fight off the newborn vampire army. Like Collin, he only appears in wolf form. Breaking Dawn In Breaking Dawn, Brady remains in the Uley pack when Jacob forms his own pack - joined by Seth and Leah - to defend a pregnant Bella and the Cullens from their offense. Even after everything was resolved, Brady still remains with Sam, as one of the "pups" of the tribe. Brady makes his first movie appearance in Breaking Dawn - Part 1, at First Beach with the rest of his pack and their imprinted lovers. He later appears in wolf form while spying on the Cullens' house. When Emmett, Carlisle and Esme run out to hunt, he and Collin chase them, only to lose them at the ravine and alert the others. He is also present when Sam goes to tell Billy that they may have to fight him to get to the baby and then erupt a fight with the Cullens until Jacob emerges to stop them. He takes part in the show of force against the Volturi near the end of Breaking Dawn, standing alongside the packs, the Cullens and their allies in defense against the Volturi's confrontation. In Alice's vision, he is seen destroying a Volturi guard with Collin's help, while Sam gets ready to kill Jane. 'Physical appearance' Brady is noted as having black hair and brown eyes, and being nearly 6 feet tall. In the movie, his hair is dark brown, and he is shorter than Sam, Embry, Paul, Quil and Jared. Wolf form In wolf form, Brady has dark, ashy-brown fur that almost appears gray. In the films however, his fur is gray with brown spots on his forehead and sides. 'Relationships' Collin Littlesea Brady and Collin have been best friends before they joined the phased and the joined the Uley Pack, when Collin phased he was wanting to tell Brady but Sam told him not to tell him about what he his or they secret in 2006 Brady then phased and then was found by Collin and later told him about what they were and later joined the Uley Pack. In Breaking Dawn he along with Collin as on the Beach along with the Pack he is then being told by Collin that Collin has imprinted on 13 year old Victoria Stone who is talking to Emily Young and Alyssa Osborne. Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Males Category:Uley pack Category:Ateara line